


The Tree Olympics

by Xytiiko



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Casey Is an idiot, Gen, M/M, g r a y, just let gay sleep, lmaooooo lorel showed up in characters thats perfect, pj is ultimate mom friend, this was for my school meaning that gradient is just, tw for children, tw for children acting like childre-, tw for screaming children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xytiiko/pseuds/Xytiiko
Summary: i was supposed to do a one-act play for school. Teacher said that the play should only be 6 or less pages long, and the original was 20+. So now ive settled for only 5 pages. and we had to base it off of a misunderstanding of an idiom so-please dont take this seriously its only here bc tumblr wont allow documents ;-;
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The Tree Olympics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onlyplatonicirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlyplatonicirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Council of the Inevitable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178905) by [Onlyplatonicirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlyplatonicirl/pseuds/Onlyplatonicirl). 



Characters:

Casey: wears a black hoodie with jeans; likes to play video games; clingy to Gray

Gray: wears black with bright neon colors; is not an ‘outdoorsy’ type; sarcastic

PJ: is left in charge most of the time; protective of Gray and Casey; likes to draw

Molly (mentioned): overseer of the festival; loves cats

Laurel: a sleek yellow cat that belongs to Molly; is often seen wandering around unattended

Setting:

_The yearly festival where kids of all ages and grades compete in a modified version of the Olympics. Gray and PJ have their friend, Casey, over at the time, and their parents are away, leaving them at the festival._

Scene 1:

The scene begins with CASEY, GRAY, and PJ. They are walking to the festival. GRAY and CASEY are talking about the recent videogame while PJ walks in front.

PJ

Okay guys, we’re here. Have fun, and break a leg!

_With that, PJ shoves Gray and Casey in front of him and starts to return to the house. Gray and Casey look lost._

GRAY

Let’s head over to Molly and she’ll tell us where to start! I think we got here in time for the competition!

CASEY

Wait, a competition?! I thought you had said that we would only be here for the food!

GRAY

 _Tugging CASEY along with him._ Hello Molly! We were wondering if you could enter us in the race?

MOLLY

Hi Gray. Yes, I’ll enter you both in. Go ahead and sit down near Laurel.

_GRAY and CASEY both sit down near Laurel, who is MOLLY’S cat. She is a beautiful golden-yellow cat. They begin to wait for further instruction._

CASEY

Gray, do you think we’ll win?

GRAY

Bro, we have the power of video games and Laurel on our side. Nothing will stop us!

_A booming voice rang out, saying, “if you’re competing today, take your stand behind the line! There should be pairs of two between everybody, as well as a color-coded cat! We’ll be starting with tree-climbing! Begin on the count of three!”_

CASEY

 _He took one look at Gray before sprinting off to the starting line._ Gray! Grab Laurel and come on!

GRAY

Get back here! It isn’t fair that you’re all leg and no sense!

-They made it to the starting line-

_3_

CASEY

Ready?

_2_

GRAY

Ready as I’ll ever be.

_1! GO!_

_Everybody seemed to spring to life, heading for the long rows of trees, with CASEY and GAY at the front._

GRAY

Come on! Head for the oaks, they’re the sturdiest!

CASEY

Catch ya at the finish line! _He breaks away from GRAY, and runs for a large oak, begins to scale it._

GRAY

Casey! You’re gonna fall!

_CASEY did fall, screaming when he hit the ground. Everybody else who participated froze, some getting down and running for help. MOLLY rushes over._

MOLLY

Casey! What happened?

CASEY

I tried to get ahead, but then my foot slipped! And it hurts! _He only slightly sounded like a child, as if he were pouting._

MOLLY

Okay, well, it doesn’t seem broken. Just a little sprained. Sorry bud, but you’re not gonna be allowed to compete any further. Your personal health is a lot more important than a race.

_All of the other participants also got down from their separate trees, deciding that whatever happened would be a lot more interesting than getting bark under their fingernails. Everybody, including CASEY and GRAY, head over to the finish line, the race having been forgotten._

-The race is declared over, and everybody except CASEY and GRAY were sent home with a silver-colored plastic medal-

_As GRAY and CASEY head home with their own medals, with Laurel tailing at their heels (she was supposed to make sure they got home safely). CASEY is awkwardly limping along with crutches. He mentions something to GRAY._

CASEY

….PJ _did_ tell me to ‘break a leg’, right?

_GRAY can only stare at him in confusion, until he bursts out laughing_

GRAY

Yeah. Yeah, he sure did.

_As they exit, CASEY turns his head and winks. Lights fade to black._

**Author's Note:**

> tags have been fixed


End file.
